


Venting my Problems to People who don't Care

by orphan_account



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Broken Characters, Daddy Issues, Depression, Gen, Humanstuck, I'm hurting so lets hurt my babies, M/M, Social Anxiety, Sorry Not Sorry, but also not i guess, dualsign family fic, general anxiety, general disfunction, karkat has issues including but not limited to, more added as needed, the usual, who the hell even knows
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-19
Updated: 2013-12-19
Packaged: 2018-01-05 03:11:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1088914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A DualSign Family fic. Signless and Dualscar battle through politics, religion, and the balance of work and family while their young sons fight through first crushes, low self-esteem, and trying to fit into a mold that doesn't really fit. God Christ um what. Essentially, I'm throwing this lot into whatever issues are keeping me up at night. Don't expect regular updates. At all. This fic is now officially on a more-than-likely permanent hiatus. I'm only keeping this up for posterity's sake.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Venting my Problems to People who don't Care

Karkat stormed in the hive, Signless right behind him. Eridan was playing on the floor while Dualscar sat in his armchair reading the paper. When he heard Karkat’s entrance, Eridan looked up and invited him to play, but Karkat stormed past, unseen tears building in his eyes.  
Dualscar set down his paper, “I take it the Reveling didn’t go very well?” He asked as Signless bent down to kiss him sweetly.  
“It went the opposite of very well, actually. The complete opposite.” Signless replied, sending Eridan out of the room so the adults could talk. “He wouldn’t sit still, kept whispering rude things about the revelers, and had to get up to relieve himself right it the middle! Eridan would have behaved far better.” He sighed, coming around the chair as he spoke to sit in Dualscar’s lap.  
“Eh, he’s just two sweeps yet, love. When has he ever had to behave so well for so long before? It’s not like he’s sat in on your meetings and revelries before like Eridan has.”  
“Yes, I know. But it was so frustrating. He embarrassed me in front of all those people, and when I called him out on it, he stiffened up and refused to speak with me!”  
“I think you need to find a different way to call him out, then. Kid takes after me, yeah. He’s a bit bullheaded with social graces and doesn’t take to your harsh – and to him I’m sure they were – criticisms very well. He probably thinks you hate him or something, he’s got your imagination and martyr complex, that’s for sure.”  
“I do not have a martyr complex, and he doesn’t think I hate him.” Signless playfully shoved his lover before settling down, looking down the short hallway to the boys’ rooms where Karkat had stormed earlier. “I should give him some space for now, he might not respond well if I just barge in there now.” Signless’s face became a picture of solemnity.  
“I’m sure you’ll do fine, Kan.” Dualscar cuddled his matesprite closer. A yell and a cry rang out from Karkat’s room as the door opened only long enough for Eridan to run out into the living room crying. “What’s wrong, baby?”  
“Kar pushed me down!” Eridan was sobbing as Signless scooped him up and into the growing pile on the armchair.  
“Shh, I’m sure he didn’t mean it, sweetgrub. Karkat’s just being a grumpy-pants because Papa had to tell him off today ‘s all.” Signless crooned, sending a glare at his problem child’s door. It opened a fraction, Karkat peeking out from behind the door, longing and remorseful, but obviously still angry. “We’re going to let him stew for a bit while the rest of us have some fun.” Karkat glared right back at Signless, who was talking more to him than anyone else. “When he’s able to behave like a proper person, he can come out and join us.” With that, Signless turned back to the boy in his arms and the man by his side.  
Karkat shut his door and slid down to lean against it. He curled up in a ball to hide the tears once again streaking down his face. It was official. Papa hated him because he couldn’t behave and he didn’t deserve to be happy or go have fun with the rest of his family.  
After some time, Daddy knocked on the door to see if Karkat wanted any dinner, which Karkat refused. Daddy had walked off before he could hear Karkat say bad boys don’t deserve food. That night, Karkat didn’t leave his room until everyone was asleep, and that was just to go potty and brush his teeth before he put himself to bed. The next morning, Papa woke him up for breakfast, but Karkat refused. He wasn’t hungry. Papa just sighed and told him to ‘have it your way, Karkat.’ Before going back outside.  
“Where’s Karkat?” Dualscar asked as he cut up Eridan’s pancakes.  
“Oh, he said he wasn’t hungry. He’s trying to stay miffed about yesterday, but once he remembers that today’s Pancake Day, I’m sure he’ll be out here and over it.” Signless didn’t seem too worried over Karkat’s behavior, but Dualscar was a different story.  
“I don’t know, Kan. He didn’t eat dinner last night. Let me get him, yeah?” As he finished Eridan’s plate, he set it down and walked down the hall. He knocked on the door to his elder son’s room again, this time opening the door as well. “Karkat? You hungry kid? It’s Pancake Day, I know you love pancakes, and so what’s got you cooped up in here?”  
“’M just not hungry daddy, thank you.” Replied a lump in the covers, sounding very resolute. Dualscar knew that tone; Karkat wouldn’t budge. He patted the lump comfortingly a couple times before leaving the room. Just before he stepped through the doorway, he heard a soft whimpering and the lump quietly keened out, “’S not like Papa loves me enough to make me any anyway.”  
Dualscar rushed back to his son’s bedside at that, “What makes you think Papa doesn’t love you, kiddo?” He asked as he gently pulled down the covers to reveal his boy.  
“He got really mad at the revelry yesterday, and kept saying how my baby brother knew how to act better than I did. But when I acted better, he got even madder! And told me he’d talk to me when we got home, but he never did! And then Eri came in last night, and I was mean to him, but when I went to apologize, Papa glared at me! Of course he hates me!” By the end of his monologue, Karkat was full-on sobbing on his Daddy’s lap. Dualscar sat there and rocked him, whispering soothing sounds to the distressed boy. Signless and Eridan must have heard the commotion, because before he knew it, Dualscar had two little boys in his lap. Eridan was hugging his elder brother, asking him why he was crying and telling him that he was forgiven for being mean the night before. Signless just stood in the doorway, shocked that his son thought he hated him just because of something stupid that happened the day before.  
Signless walked up and sat down on the bed, next to his family. He reached out for Karkat and gathered him into his arms, rocking him just the way Dualscar had been. “Oh, Karkat. I could never hate you. I had forgot that you hadn’t been to revelry before like Eridan had. And I’m sorry I thought you were being a smart-alec when you tried to act better. And I’m so so proud of you for trying to apologize to Eridan when you pushed him, and I’m sorry that I made you feel unwanted and unloved last night, I was just mad at everything that had went wrong that day, baby. I’m so so sorry, my baby. Please forgive me?” Signless had tears running down his face now as he tried to sooth his son. Karkat nodded against his Papa’s chest and started to wipe his face with a corner of the blankets. Eridan and Dualscar had left the room to finish their breakfast. “Do you want some pancakes, sweetgrub?” Another nod, this one accompanied by a small, hesitant smile.


End file.
